Season One Preview
This is a preview of all the episodes for Season 1 of Glee:The Next Revolution. 1.Here's To The Beginning After hearing how succesful the old glee club used to be,thinking that some of the students need something to invest their time in,Daniel Muroney suggest that the glee club be revived.Addison Adams is the new girl in school and just wants to be left alone,but when she's heard singing in the hallway and is given an invitation to join the new glee club will she turn it down? 2.The Conflict Of Interest So far Daniel only has 7 members in The Melodic Notes;needing more Daniel assigns the club to go around and promote the glee club.Addison and Max start becoming friends.Zoe has issues with her cheerios being in the glee club.As some students questioning,current glee club members think about leaving.All of The Melodic Notes will be shown in this episode. 3.Let's Duet! (Do It) Daniel decides that he wants all the glee club members to really get to know one another better.So he decides to put them in duos and by the end of the week they have to perform a duet.When the glee kids aren't interested,Daniel raises the stakes by promising that winning duo get leads at Sectionals.Franchesca feels like she's losing Kellan.Stella and Justin clash.Mason meets someone and takes an immediate liking to her.Stella vents about Justin to Parker. 4.TBA Parker decides he's gonna try to get back with Stella.Kellan confides in Ariana.Justin has a hard time not thinking about Stella.Zoe makes an offer to someone in the glee club.Mason gets closer to his new friend.Seeing Max with another girl sparks weird feelings in Addison.Devonne starts up trouble. 5.Here They Come The Melodic Notes meet their Regionals competition.Franchesca and Kellan argue.Colby has a hard time dealing when he hears his father is coming.Kat is attracted to one of the glee club members.Two new members join the Glee club.Mason realizes something shocking about the girl he likes.Zoe and Daniel clash when an old secret resurfaces. 6.TBA Kat tries to get Nathan's attention.Franchesca warns Ariana.Max reaches out to Colby.Sabrina swoons over Max to Ethan's annoyance.Parker overhears Justin admitting his feelings for Stella.Natasha and Addison become friends.Max wonders about Addison. 7.TBA Kat refuses to give up on Nathan.Ariana tells Dina about what Franchesca said to her.Parker tries to reconnect with Stella before Justin.Mason meets his mystery girl again.Natasha makes an assumption about Addison and Max.Devonne continues to place thoughts in Franchesca's head.Franchesca's actions confuse Kellan.Max finds out about Sabrina's crush on him. 8.TBA Dina meets a familiar face.Franchesca and Kellan argue leading to a breakup.Natasha tries to dissolve Kat's feelings for Nathan.Stella is confused by Parker.Justin catches Parker and Stella together.Addison can't stop thinking about what Natasha said.The Melodic Notes' Invitationals takes place in this episode.Tensions run at Invitationals. 9.TBA Addison talks with Max.Franchesca and Kellan are both distraught over their breakup.Natasha tells Nathan to be honest with Kat.Bella admits that she sees Zander as a friend.Daniel tries to get dirt on their Sectionals competition.Ethan tries to get Sabrina to see that he likes her.Dina thinks back. 10.Mash It Together Daniel thinks that the glee kids need to do something fun so he declares that this week every song they sing has to be a mashup.Daniel asks Camille out on date to Zoe's chargin.Kellan convinces Justin to go after Stella. 11.TBA Nathan admits the truth to Kat.Max finally responds to what he and Addison talked about.Justin confronts Parker about Stella.Max tries to dissolve Sabrina's feelings for him.The Melodic Notes and their Regionals competition face off. 12.There Is Music In You After hearing how much Bella loves Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella,Zander asks Daniel if the club can do songs from the famous movie.When the girls are elated at the idea, Daniel agrees to the disappoinment of the boys.Some of the students are worried about Sectionals.Franchesca overhears Devonne reveal something to Kat. 13.TBA Justin and Parker face off for Stella. 14.Live at Sectionals Sectionals happens in this episode. 15.TBA 16.Back to the 1980s' After the students insist they do know about music from the 1980's;Daniel assigns them to do songs all from that point in time. 17.TBA Sabrina makes Stella face her feelings. 18.TBA 19.TBA 20.TBA 21.TBA 22.TBA 23.This Is Regionals